Nadie como tú
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Tal vez no fueran la pareja físicamente perfecta, ni los padres de la relación. Ni siquiera el león y la oveja. Simplemente, por que no había nadie como ellos. Alice&Jasper. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bla… bla…bla… Meyer es dueña de todo bla…bla…bla la canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh... bla...bla...bla...Nada me pertence.

**Sumary:** Tal vez no fueran la pareja físicamente perfecta, ni los padres de la relación. Ni siquiera el león y la oveja. Simplemente, por que no había nadie como ellos.

**Pareja:** Alice&Jasper.

* * *

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír._

_Nadie como tú, sabe tanto de mí._

* * *

Bailoteó por todo el salón, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, mientras él se dedicaba a observarla. Era increíble la gracia con la que se movía, haciéndolo sonreír todo el tiempo. Ya llevaba rato danzando, mientras le lanzaba miradas indiscretas y cada vez que él la pillaba, mirándolo, ella desviaba la vista rápidamente.

Era más que obvio lo que le estaba insinuando con todas esas miradas. La conocía como la palma de su mano –si no es que más- y con una sola mirada, era capaz de entender todo lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera levantado y dirigido hacia ella, haciendo caso a sus súplicas. Pero era divertido ver como fruncía el ceño cada minuto que él dejaba pasar sin estar a su lado.

Con la misma gracias de antes –si no es que con más- se dirigió hacia Jasper, al descubrir que él no tenía ninguna intención de pararse, hasta que ella no lo _invitara_ a bailar.

Se plantó frente a él con el ceño fruncido y sus labios haciendo un agradable puchero que solamente ella sabía hacer.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo — se rió Jasper, con el recuerdo impreso a fuego en su mente de la primera vez que se había conocido.

—Lo siento señorita —respondió Alice con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, mientras rodaba los ojos. Después se echó a reír y le tendió la mano, como lo había hecho en el pasado, invitándole a bailar.

Jasper se maravilló antes los cambios de ánimo de Alice, mientras aceptaba gustoso la mano que ella ofrecía.

Sí, tal vez la conocía demasiado bien, pero eso no significaba que ella pudiera dejar de sorprenderlo.

* * *

_No _debería_ estar haciendo esto. Pero fue mayor que yo :] Se supone que las subiria cuando ya las hubiera acabado pero ¡bah! ya tengo seis, eso cuenta ¿no? ¿Qué tal me quedó? ¡Todo diganmelo mediante un review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bla… bla…bla… Meyer es dueña de todo bla…bla…bla

**Sumary:** Tal vez no fueran la pareja físicamente perfecta, ni los padres de la relación. Ni siquiera el león y la oveja. Simplemente, por que no había nadie como ellos.

**Pareja:** Alice&Jasper

_¡Chicas! Gracias por sus reviews y a las que me agregaron a Fav's :DD. Ahorita estoy algo cortada de tiempo :/ Así que nada más me resta decir: ¡Disfruten la viñeta :DD!_

* * *

_Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_

_Mis penas mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir._

* * *

— ¿Cómo crees que sea nuestra nueva familia? —pregunté, mientras caminaba tomada de su mano. Él me sonrió cálidamente, mientras me miraba con la ternura impregnada en sus ojos.

—No lo sé —dijo, mientras apretaba con más fuerza mi mano —pero lo más probable es que te quieran mucho.

—A ti también te van a querer mucho —sonreí, deteniéndome frente a él —Lo he visto —Jasper tan sólo se limitó a sonreírme, mientras decía con voz divertida:

—Claro, Alice la que todo sabe — lo golpeé juguetonamente en el hombro, mientras él se reí aún más fuerte. Amaba cuando se reía, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado jamás.

Hacia poco tiempo me había dado cuenta de que él era el hombre con quien realmente quería pasar la eternidad. Todos lo días no podía evitar pensar en la suerte que me había tocado, al tenerlo justo a él a mi lado.

A pesar del año y medio que apenas llevábamos de conocernos (aunque en realidad yo lo conocía, desde hace prácticamente 29 años) sabíamos todo acerca el uno del otro. Yo lo conocía todo de él, y él de mí (o al menos lo poco que sabía) Era la persona más maravillosa que había en el mundo, de eso estaba segura. Y había decidido embarcarse en esta aventura junto conmigo, sin siquiera conocerme, lo que lo hacía más genial aún. ¿Qué podíamos decir? Éramos almas gemelas, lo que lo explicaba todo.

—Te amo — le dije, con todo el amor que albergaba hacia él. Él sonrió, mientras se inclinaba y juntaba su nariz con la mía, haciendo que pudiera sentir su aliento.

—Yo también te amo— y me besó dulcemente en los labios. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, y el sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Engreído —bufé, mientras rodaba los ojos y el se reía aún más alto.

¿Qué podía decir? Él era mi otra mitad.

* * *

_¿¿Reviews??_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Bla… bla…bla… Meyer es dueña de todo bla…bla…bla

**Sumary:** Tal vez no fueran la pareja físicamente perfecta, ni los padres de la relación. Ni siquiera el león y la oveja. Simplemente, por que no había nadie como ellos. Alice/Jasper

_Chicas!!!!!! mill gracias por sus reviews! Ando demasiada apurada y tengo que hacer un aviso! No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, ya que me voy al DF, aunuqe no creo que tarde mucho, yab que tengo las viñetas, pero aun asi les aviso (:_

* * *

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar_

_De envolverme en paz._

* * *

—Y después de eso podemos volar hasta Paris, para poder comprar aún más —dijo Alice rápidamente, excitada ante la idea de toda una semana de compras.

Jasper la escuchaba pacientemente, captando todos los sentimientos de alegría extrema que su pequeña derrochaba.

—Alice, Alice —rió Jasper, mientras la abrazaba dulcemente —tienes que tranquilizarte o a este paso todo Forks estará chillando y saltando de la emoción.

Alice hizo un puchero, mientras cruzaba los brazos, con Jasper aún abrazándola —Pero es que Jazz…—empezó a replicar, pero fue rápidamente callada por un beso del rubio.

La paz inundó el salón, mientras aquellos dos seres inmortales se besaban con ternura —Iremos Alice, pero tienes que tranquilizarte —murmuró Jasper, entre beso y beso, mientras seguía enviando olas de paz a su alrededor.

Alice sonrió sin poder evitarlo ¿acaso pudo haber pedido alguien mejor? Jasper era todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba. ¿Qué otro hombre se hubiera quedado a escucharla, mientras ella hablaba de cosas que claramente a Jasper no le interesaban?

—Gracias Jazz —susurró Alice, mientras capturaba nuevamente los labios de su amado. Antes de que Jasper pudiera preguntar el motivo, ella añadió —Por escucharme y ser todo lo que necesito.

Jasper sonrió nuevamente (era increíble como Alice lograba arrancarle aquellas sonrisas) y le besó nuevamente.

—Gracias a ti también.

Y allí se quedaron los dos abrazados y besándose, sin importarles lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Total, París podía esperar.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer:Bla… bla…bla… Meyer es dueña de todo bla…bla…bla

**Sumary:** Tal vez no fueran la pareja físicamente perfecta, ni los padres de la relación. Ni siquiera el león y la oveja. Simplemente, por que no había nadie como ellos. Alice&Jasper. Drabbles.

_

* * *

_

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

* * *

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —rogó Jasper, en voz baja, consumida por el dolor. Me abrazó con más fuerza, mientras enterraba su cara entre mi cabello. Los sollozos consumían mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar —Por favor Alice, no me gusta verte así.

Lo sabía. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía verme en mis momentos de dolor, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta en ese momento y dejar que me viera sufrir. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que estaba junto a mí, necesitaba sentir sus abrazos, sus besos y sus palabras de consuelo.

¿Cómo unas solas palabras habían cambiado en un segundo mi mundo? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto la verdad? ¿No era eso lo que había estado buscando por décadas? ¿Por qué ahora que la tenía frente a mis ojos, la rechazaba?

_Encerrada. En un manicomio. Abandonada. Olvidada._

Sollocé con más fuerza, mientras sentía los labios de Jasper besar en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

_Oscuridad._

Odiaba la oscuridad. Mi pasado estaba lleno de ella. Mi vida humana estuvo llena de ella. Mi mente al buscar mis recuerdos, estaba llena de oscuridad. La maldita habitación en la que me encontraba sollozando, estaba oscura. Como la maldita celda en la que me dejaron a mi suerte.

—Todo está bien —murmuró Jasper, besando mi cabeza, mi cara, mis manos, cada parte de mi anatomía.

No quería mostrarme débil. Frente a mi familia había actuado como si me hubiera afectado poco. Pero frente a Jasper, no era necesario mentir. Él lo sabría de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué me odiaban? —pregunté sin pensarlo, Jasper me apretó con más fuerza.

—Eso no importa Alice, deja el pasado ir —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos — El pasado es sólo eso, pasado. El presente es lo que importa. Y en el presente todos te quieren, a todos les importas. Sobre todo a mí. Por favor pequeña, no llores, sabes lo mucho que detesto verte sufrir.

Asentí, titubeante. Jasper siempre tenía las palabras exactas para hacerme sentir mejor. Me conocía perfectamente.

—Gracias — murmuré, mientras sentía sus dulces labios posarse sobre los míos.

Después de todo, el pasado era pasado. Jasper era mi presente y futuro, y él era la luz que siempre me faltó.

Sería difícil de olvidar, pero no imposible. Y con Jasper a mi lado estaba segura de lo logaría.

En ese instante, la habitación ya no me parecía tan oscura.

* * *

_Adoré esta viñeta (: ¡Dejen reviews!_


End file.
